


Серые глаза

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Angst, French Camp Episode, M/M, War of 1812
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После эпизода с разведкой во Французский лагерь. Федя видит своего Анатоля в глазах совсем другого мальчика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серые глаза

  
_О, к чему эта вольность,   
эта дерзость и дрожь?   
Ты до смеха и боли   
на другого похож!  
_ — Геннадий Трифонов

Петя смотрит на меня ясными восторженно-нежными глазами. В них такой восторг, такая преданность... У Пети очень красивые глаза - большие, светло серые... Я теряюсь в них и перед глазами маячит призрак молодости моей, призрак потерянной любви. Там тоже такие большие, серые, искрение глаза...  
-Вы такой Герой. Ах как хорошо! Как отлично! Как я вас люблю!  
Люблю...  
_-Ты не представляешь как я тебя люблю! _– Воспоминание. Яркое, горькое... Почти счастливое.  
-Хорошо, хорошо...  
Слова скатываются с губ сами по себе. Они нечего не значат. Я вижу только эти глаза, такие знакомые хотя и принадлежат другому. Петя хочет целоваться и я целую его. Мягко, почти бережно, как будто боюсь, что он может растаять, что это всего лишь мираж, который рассыпется на маленькие острые осколки при первом же прикосновение.  
Петя расцветает в светлой счастливой улыбке полной наивного восторга. Мне почти стыдно. Ведь я думаю совсем не о нем, вижу не его, целую тоже не его.  
И вдруг становится смешно. Но это не веселый смех. Он наполнен всей горечью сожалений, потерь, тоски... Так смеются от осознания того, что казнь неизбежна, что подлая жизнь все же победила, сломала волю и желание бороться, оторвав и украв самое ценое и дорогое на свете. Петя и его серые глаза - всего лишь призрак, напоминание о том, что я потерял. Я так и не успел оценить, сказать всего три слова. Всего три слова и мы могли бы быть счастливы...  
Петя не понимает и улыбается все так же влюблено и счастливо. Я поворачиваю лошадь и растворяюсь во тьме. Завтра и этот мальчик падет смертью храбрых и у меня уже больше никогда в жизни не будет таких серых, безумно красивых глаз. 


End file.
